


Fan the Spark Into a Flame

by ThroneofMist (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Epic Friendship, Fluff, I’ll add more tags later, Lams - Freeform, Love, Multi, Promise, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, inner acceptance, it's like the plot of season 3 skam kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThroneofMist
Summary: "John.""Alex."I can't stop shaking. And I don't really know if I'm even breathing. I don't think I mind though. I think it's kind of good.





	1. Let's Get Pissed and High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've not seen you hook up with any girls at a party for years, John."

**Wednesday. 9:00.**

 

**JOHN**

I'm late to school. On the first day.

I have to cycle. In the rain. On the day I've forgotten my raincoat. 

I still don't make first period.

I wait outside Laf's chemistry class for him. There's no point in going to gym anyway. I lean against the wall across from the classroom and watch the clock on the wall tick. My phone's out of charge aswell. Can this day get any fucking worse?

I awkwardly cross my arms then unfold them then let them dangle beside my side as people walk past. The bell rings and I start to walk forward when someone smashes into me. I guess the day can get worse. _Hah_.

They mutter a quick sorry before they walk off. I only catch a glimpse of dark hair before the sea of people swarm the corridors. I rub my shoulder as I look but suddenly someone's right next to me. "John!" Laf says as he slaps my back. I cock my head as I try and see who that person was before Laf starts to drag me down the corridor. "Where were you?" he asks as we walk towards History class. 

"Slept in," I shrug. Laf just rolls his eyes as he pulls my hood down. I frown and pull it back up. It was raining when I cycled and when it rains, my hair turns into a fucking afro. I used to have really long hair but last year me and Laf got super fucking pissed and decided to shave to all off. All of it. As in I was fucking bald. It's grown back now, but it's not long anymore; shorter at the sides with the top left a mop of curly brown waves.

"I don't get why you just can't set an alarm like everyone else in the world, mon ami," Laf asks, smirking as he shoulders his bag. 

"I don't like the sound it makes," I mutter. I've never liked the sound of alarms, I don't know why. Ever since I was like ten, I've hated the sound. Mom or dad used to wake me up but now they're always working. And divorced. Dad lives in London with all my other siblings; Henry, James, Mary and Martha, and mom's only home for a week every month. I've practically got my own apartment. It kinda sucks. Laf and Herc are always on about how it must be so cool to live alone. It's not. I don't know how to cook so I live off Red Bull and packets of noodles. I had to ask Eliza to teach me how to do laundry. I had to learn how to fix a shower. It's shit. But I'd rather live alone than with dad.

"Thomas is having a party tonight," Laf tells me as we round a corner.

"Okay?" I shrug, shoving my hands into my pockets. "And?"

"And you're getting us invited," Laf says, smiling at me. I snort and shake my head.

"Like fuck I am," I tell him as we reach my Bio class. "I have shit to do, Laf. Shit that doesn't include going to Thomas' party and getting high or getting pissed."

"John," Laf sighs, dragging out the syllables. "You love getting high and pissed with us." 

I ignore that statement. Because it's not necessarily true.

"Why can't you do it?" I ask. I know I sound annoyed. Because I fucking am. And because I'm tired. I've not been getting to sleep lately. Last night I only slept for like one hour. 

"Because he's not in my Biology class," Laf says as he gestures with his head inside the class. We both look inside and I sigh when I see Thomas and James standing at the back of the class. I turn back to Laf and furrow my eyebrows. "Just do it John, for fuck's sake." He doesn't even give me time to argue, he's already walking down the hall, winking at me. I stand outside my class, watching Laf walk down the hall. I give a small huff of amusement as I watch him finger gun some poor girl. If any other guy in our school did that, they be completely ignored but somehow, the girl giggles and bites her lip at him. I sigh as I scratch the back of my neck and rolling my eyes, walk into class.

I don't even have to ask Thomas for an invitation. As soon as I slip into my seat next to Herc, Thomas turns around in his own seat and asks if we want to come. I shake my head. "No, I don't know if we can-"

"John's a tool. Ignore him." Herc glares at me. "We'll be there."

"Aren't you friends with the Schuyler's?" Thomas asks. Herc nods. I roll my eyes. "Bring them. We need some hot girls." My breath catches in my throat. "I've not seen you hook up with any girls at a party for years, John," Thomas says, a smirk on his lips as he cocks his head at me. I shrug and try to plaster a casual smile on my face. It doesn't work. I'm pretty sure it comes out as a grimace.

"That's cause you never have any fit girls at your parties, Thomas," I say, folding my arms. That's not why. 

My left leg's shaking. My heart's plummeting. My breathing's speeding up. I'm praying no one notices.

"Sure, I'll ask if they want to join," Herc shrugs. Thomas smiles before he turns back to the front. Herc arches an eyebrow at me but I just shake my head lightly and turn, looking out of the window. I don't listen in class. At lunch, I don't listen to Laf and Herc. I don't listen for the rest of the day. It's easier to block it out than hear it. To hear everything. The passing comments. The fact that girls are the default. The fact that everyone just expects everyone to be the same as them.

What if girls aren't everyone's default?

What if they're not mine?

 

 

**Wednesday. 22:40.**

 

"Dance with me, John!" Mia laughs, bobbing up and down in front of me as she holds my hands. 

"I'm good," I shrug, trying a faint smile. She pouts and cocks her head as she tries to move my arms. I stay still. I look around to try and find Laf or Herc but I can't see them. I look back down at Mia. She's pretty. She has shortish brown hair and a slim face. She's wearing a very short skirt. I push my tongue into my cheek. She keeps dancing as she moves her hands to my face. "Do you want something to drink?" I ask as I slowly pull her hands away from my neck. She just looks at me, a bit confused. "I'ma get you something to drink, okay?" She's pretty drunk, so I don't even know if she understands what I'm saying. "Okay, okay," I murmur as I walk off, leaving Mia dancing.

I see Eliza standing against a wall, holding a cup as she watches everyone dance and scream. "Hey," I say, leaning against the wall next to her. 

"Hi," she says, smoothing out her skirt. I sigh and offer her a smile. I can barely hear her over the roaring of the music. Kendrick Lamar. 

"Do you know where Laf and Herc are?" I ask, speaking loudly. She shrugs. There's colourful lights shining all over the room and it's making me feel a bit sick.

"No, sorry, I don't," she answers loudly, running a hand through her hair. I nod and thank her before I push off of the wall and start trailing the room, looking for my friends. I keep getting sidetracked, because people keep offering me drinks and girls keep running their hands through my hair.

I finally find them outside, drinking and smoking. "Where have you guys been?" I frown as I fall onto the bench next to them. "Mia practically fucking attacked me," I say as I grab the cigarette from Herc's hand.

" _And_?" Laf asks, punching my shoulder. "Mia's hot. Go for it." I just roll my eyes and shake my head as I blow the smoke out. 

"Nah," I crinkle my nose as they both stare at me. 

"You don't think any of the girls at our school are hot," Herc says, snorting in amusement. I feel my stomach clench.

"Yeah, I do," I protest, folding my arms. "I do so. Shut up Herc." 

"Who then?" Laf questions, arching an eyebrow. I don't reply. "You can't be picky John. If any girl shows some interest, just go for it." I sigh and fold my legs into a basket. I ignore that statement and hold my hand out to Herc.

"Pass me the beer," I tell him before he chucks me a can of Coors. I down it, before I run my tongue over my teeth. Laf and Herc laugh before Laf slaps me on the back. I groan at the impact and pray to god I don't throw up.

"Go on then, John, fucking hell. That was quick." I just shrug, smiling. 

"Let's get pissed and high."

 

**Wednesday. 23:20.**

 

Somehow I end up getting neon green stripes painted on my cheeks. Everyone I talk to has neon paint splattered on their faces. Everyone's drunk. The music's loud. I end up dancing with Mia. I mean, she's pretty. And if I shut my eyes and run my hands through her hair, I can't even tell she's a girl. 

When she pulls away I open my eyes. I watch, leaning against a wall as her friends drag her away. She grins at me and blows a kiss. I just watch. I watch everyone dancing and jumping as I stand alone, against the wall. Then my eyes fall on Eliza. Well, more specifically, the guy Eliza's talking to. I've never seen him before. My lips part slightly and I stumble slightly.

He's got dark hair and tanned skin. I can't really see much more because all of the colourful lights are practically blinding me. I watch as Eliza and the guy talk before he grabs her hand and pulls her into the crowd of people. I blink. Then I blink again, before I run a hand through my hair. I shake my head and run a hand down my warm face. In my state, my brain doesn't really work, and I think it's a good idea to traipse into the horde of drunk teenagers to try and find Eliza and this guy. 

My head starts spinning as everyone around me jumps around and dances. Someone spills beer on me but I don't see who did it. I spin, my feet not really working, and come face to face with the guy. I can see him more clearly now. He has dark eyes. Dark hair. Nice eyebrows. Nice nose. I cock my head as he looks at me and smiles. 

Then I black out.


	2. Chips Ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really love sugar, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're into listening to music while reading then when you get onto the "Saturday. 12.34." section, play Take On Me (The MTV acoustic version. You know that one from the second Deadpool movie). It's the song that's playing on the speakers ;)

**Friday. 12:45.**

**JOHN**

I turn my head up from the window as Peggy slips down next to me. "Hey," she smiles before she waves at everyone else around the table. 

"Hey," I grunt, yawning and stretching my arms.

"Heard you blacked out at that party on Wednesday," she says, a small smirk on her face. I roll my eyes. Everyone else better find something better to talk about soon or I swear to god I'm going to transfer schools.

“Anyone seen the new kid yet?” Laf asks. I look up - there we go.

I’m vaguely aware of everyone at our table talking, but my head's so clouded, so I just continue to stare out the window and tap my pencil against my leg. I have more important things to think about than some new kid. Especially with this art project. The one in for _Monday_. The one I haven't started. 

“Yeah, Eliza’s practically in love.”

“Shut up, no I’m not. All I said was he's cute.”

I mean, I could just tell them. It’s not like they would all hate me, or stop being my friends. I keep telling myself it’s not a big deal. But...I don’t know...sometimes it feels like it is. I just need to find the right moment...need to wait until it feels right. Right?

“Laurens, you seen the new kid?”

I look up and everyone's staring at me, which makes me feel like it's not the first time Laf asked. I look up at him and shake my head. “Nope. Is it really a big deal?”

“ _Mon ami_ , we’ve not had a new kid since George seven years ago. Kinda a big deal.”

“It’s a small school,” I shrug, stabbing my fork repeatedly into the chicken nuggets on my tray. I didn't even really mean to order them, I was kinda in a daze at the counter, and the lunch lady asked if I wanted them so I just nodded - I need to snap out of this, I missed out on tacos. “I don’t see why anyone would move here in the first place.”

"Was he at the party?" Laf asks, ignoring my statement.

"Everyone was at that goddamn party," I hiss, pulling my hood over my head, trying to sink down into it.

Herc laughs. "You shouldn't have drank that much, lightweight." I furrow my eyebrows.

"I'm not a fucking lightweight Herc," I scowl, dropping my fork onto the tray. I look down and cross my arms and when I look back up everyone's staring at me. "What?" I ask, shrugging.

"Why are you in such a pissy mood, John?" Peggy asks, frowning lightly. I sigh and shake my head lightly. 

"Nothing, sorry, I just," I slide off of my chair, shouldering my bag. "I'm just tired and there's this big art thing that's in for Monday and I've not started it yet." I realise I'm talking too fast and I'm rambling so I just clamp my mouth shut before I say anything else. I push my tongue into my cheek as I look down at my dirty Vans. No one says anything. I stand there awkwardly, trying my best not to frown or look like a stroppy toddler before I try a smile. "I'll see you guys later," I say before I start to walk off. I know they're all watching me. I know they're all worried about me. But they don't need to be. There's nothing wrong. I'm just tired. Just. Tired.

 

**Saturday. 10:36.**

 

I don't realise my phone's ringing until Peggy slams open my door. I pull my headphones off and cringe when I hear the ringing. "Shit," I swear as I practically deck it off of my chair and scramble over to my bed, grabbing my phone from my bed just as it stops. It's Herc. "How long has it been ringing?" I ask her. 

"For like twenty minutes," she rolls her eyes. 

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry," I grimace. 

"Just pick up the damn phone, John," she shakes her head as the phone starts to ring again. I answer as I slide down the bed and watch as Peggy flops down, smirking down at me.

"Hey," I say as I try to push Peggy of the bed. 'Out,' I mouth but she doesn't move, folding her legs. She just lies down on my unmade bed and picks at her nails.

"Hey man, is Peggy with you?" Herc's tinny voice asks me through the phone.

"Unfortunately," I sigh as Herc laughs. Peggy just responds by slamming her foot into my stomach. I wince as I flick her temple.

"Okay, look, Laf's having that party tonight," he says, oblivious to me and Peggy's silent fighting.

"Yeah, cool," I answer, trying to ignore Peggy poking my stomach. "But I'm pretty sure I was already aware of this," I add, slightly confused. Laf's been talking about this party the whole week - we all know it's happening. 

"Yeah, but we were also hoping that maybe you and Peggy might be able to get the beer." I can hear the hope in Herc's voice. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"What, why?" I ask. Me and Peggy never get the beer. A, we both look younger than our actually age. B, our fake ID's are shit. It says we're _thirty_. And C, Laf can always get the beer cause he lives in a flat with two people that are over twenty-one who don't mind buying it for us. 

"'Cause Dwight and Gabriel are away." Dwight and Gabe are Laf's flatmates. Gabe's a family friend of Laf's so when Laf wanted to move to New York, Gabe offered him a room at his flat. He just turned twenty one like a month ago and he's personally taken it as his responsibility to get us all drunk every weekend. "I am your guardian angel, Gabriel Duris," he announced last weekend when he walked into the flat carrying two boxes of Sam Adams. "And welcome to the start of your lives, kids!"

Dwight is the stark opposite to Gabe. It's like if a cat and a dog lived together in quite a small flat and the cat really disliked the dog but the dog didn't realise. I actually think that Dwight hates us all now, by association. I kinda feel bad for him though. He comes home almost every Friday and Saturday night to a bunch of eighteen year olds pissed and loud in his living room. He still buys us beer though, but it's only ever because Laf pays him to.

"Where are they?" I ask, curious. Gabe goes out with his mates, but not until at least midnight. And I didn't think Dwight has any friends. 

"I don't know, man," Herc sighs from the other side of my phone. "So do you think you and Peggy'll be able to get some?" Peggy must hear her name because she cocks her head and frowns at me.

"Yeah, sure," I say, shaking my head at Peggy. What does he want? she mouths, arching an eyebrow. Beer, I mouth back, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Really, that's great!" Herc exclaims. "See you tonight man." I don't have time to explain to him that I'm being sardonic because Herc instantly hangs up. 

"Fuck," I sigh, rolling my head to look at Peggy. She just shoots me a feral grin and pulls her ID from her back pocket before she dangles it in front of me. I frown and narrow my eyes. "Do you just carry that around with you?" I ask, tilting my head. Peggy shrugs as she slides off of the bed and pulls me up. 

"You never know when an occasion might arise when you need some fake ID," she smirks as she practically drags me into the hall. "Today seems like the occasion, Laurens." 

 

**Saturday. 12.34.**

I'm standing in the cookie aisle of Target when I see him. I'm holding a packet of Chips Ahoy and wondering if Laf will kick me out of his party if I bring a box of cookies. Fuck it, I'd actually rather sit at home alone working my way through a packet of Chips Ahoy and playing Fifa in the dark than standing in a corner of Laf's apartment desperately trying not to cave in and cover my ears to protect myself from the blaring sound on Kendrick Lamar turned up fully. 

I spin on my heels and make to find Peggy, Chips Ahoy in my hand, before I bend down and pick another packet up. When I straighten up, I see him. He just walks past the top of the aisle, so I only catch a glimpse of black hair and a grey denim jacket - like the ones lumberjacks in Canada wear. I also manage to see a sliver of a handsome face before it's gone. My eyebrow furrow as I try and place where I've seen that face before.

I don't know why, and I don't really want to know why, my heart picks up slightly when the black hair and the grey jacket disappears. I start down the aisle, almost tripping over my own feet as I struggle to not drop the cookies on the minging Target floor. 

I turn the corner too quickly and I smash into a stand of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. I swear colourfully when the packets tumble to the ground. I quickly bend down to desperately scramble for the disgraced doughnuts, as I place them back on the stand. They're definitely not where they were originally but I decide that isn't high on priority list when I see a pair of converse opposite me on the other side of the stand. Well, fuck. Literally, fuck my shitting, god damn life. I can't even follow some good looking guy without walking into a fucking doughnut stand like a tool.

My throat bobs as I squeeze my eyes shut and pinch the bridge of my nose. Okay. I can do this. It's just a normal social interaction. I open my eyes as I straighten up and suddenly meet the darkest pair of eyes I've ever seen. Like seriously dark. I can't tell where this guy's pupils stop and his irises begin. It's not a necessarily beautiful feature. They're just eyes. Everyone has them. And these eyes aren't even that nice - just dark. But they somehow still manage to make my throat knot. And I don't like it.

I blink, and I'm secretly hoping this guy'll disappear and no one witnessed my fucking scene of idiocy. But the guy's still here, and he's looking at me. And he's arching an eyebrow in amusement. _Fuck_.

"I really, really..." I shrug, trying a smile although I'm pretty sure it comes out as a pained grimace. "like doughnuts." Oh my fucking god. I want to die. Did I just really say that? 

To his credit, the guy doesn't say anything about me being a twat. He just smiles at me like I've just said a mild funny pun, and suddenly I'm frozen and I don't really know what to do. "And Chips Ahoy?" he asks, tilting his head. He has a nice voice. A scrappy, young voice.

He must be able to decipher the confusion on my face because he gestures to the two packets of cookies in my hand. I instantly regret picking them up. Who goes into a shop and buys only Chips Ahoy on a Saturday? "Oh, yeah," I try a laugh, but I know he can tell it's forced. "I really love sugar, I guess." Oh for fuck's sake. Someone just kill me. 

Neither of us say anything else, so it's just an awkward staring thing happening now. Although it doesn't really feel awkward. I know it should. Because this guy (that I'm pretty sure I know, but maybe I don't because he doesn't seem to recognise me) just witnessed me inconspicuously trying to follow him through Target before I decked it into a stand of doughnuts. Then I said two horribly awkward things and now we're just staring at each other. Although I don't mind staring at him. He's got quiet a nice face.

The guy's quite tall, but not as tall as me. I think he's around 5'11" maybe. He's got badly cut hair that's a little longer than most guys'. His hair is also very dark - it's brown, but it could easily be black. He's got golden skin, and some moles on his neck. He's wearing a black jumper under his jacket, although it's too big for him. He looks pretty skinny, and his face is kinda gaunt. Like if someone told me he was on drugs I wouldn't be surprised. He pulls it off though. Pretty fucking well. That actor that Angelica and Eliza likes springs to mind as I look at this guy in front of me. The french one. Tim something french sounding something.

I realise that it's probably pretty weird that I'm not saying anything and I'm actually just staring at this guy who's holding a iced coffee as he's cocking his head at me. I decide that maybe introducing myself might be a good step when I hear someone shouting my name. Peggy. I'm simultaneously pissed and internally thankful when I see her round a corner, pony tail bobbing as she swings a bag that clinks. I'm too mortified to be relieved that she got the beer. Even though I have no idea how she managed it. 

She doesn't come closer though, just stays at the end of the aisle as she looks from me and the guy. "You coming?" she asks, folding her arms, a smirk plastered on his face. I nod, looking back at the guy before I start to walk away. He shoots me a lopsided grin that in turn makes the sides of my mouth tilt up, and then I think that maybe I should stay and talk to him when I feel a tug on my jumper. 

I settle on letting myself shamelessly stare at the guy as Peggy drags me out of the store. He doesn't move from the doughnut stand, just keeps his dark eyes on me as that acoustic version of Take On Me plays on the speakers. I don't even protest when Peggy shoves my cookies back onto the shelf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it :)


	3. Cherry Cola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's on your hand?"

**Saturday. 23.15.**

**JOHN**

"You're not drinking?"

I look up to see Maria Reynolds smirking down at me. I have no fucking clue why she's talking to me. She's like the most popular girl in school. And I've never talked to her. Ever. So I'm a bit confused as to why she's standing in front of me, arms folded; long legs very exposed; red-lipsticked grin shining down at me. "Uh...no?" I say, but it comes out as a question. I mean I have, and I can already feel the drunkenness in me waiting to pounce. Apparently, according to Laf, I'm a sad drunk. As in, drunk me thinks that it's super helpful to tell everyone all of my problems. So, at parties I try to drink as little as possible. I'm especially steering clear of red-plastic-beer-filled cups today because I'm not so keen on blacking out again. Ever. I'm also trying not to drink due to the fact that I thought it was a good idea to offer myself up to take care of Jefferson's weed. I can practically feel it burning a hole in the front pocket of my hoodie. But that might just be because I'm a tiny bit high. 

"You don't sound very sure about that," Maria smirks as she extends her arm out to me. I think she's offering me a beer, but I don't...know _why_ she's offering me a beer. This is a very weird situation. I'm sitting on the floor in the kitchen, leaning against the counter at Laf's party and Maria Reynolds is talking to me. I look up at her and try not to look like I'm looking at her too much. Maria is very pretty, but she's almost too pretty. Like eI don't think there's anything wrong with her. Which kinda creeps me out. Cause there's gotta be something wrong with everyone. But I can't tell what Maria's imperfection is. She has long dark hair that falls to her hips. Her eyelashes are long and dark and her red lips are plump. She looks like a model - which, actually, I think she might be. 

She's wearing a very short red dress that would probably make Laf and Herc sweat. But I'm sweating for two very different reasons. 1) because I'm in an almost minuscule flat with too many people and it's in turn, very warm, and 2) I'm not very good with talking to popular girls that I've never talked to before.

" _Thanks_ ," I say tentatively, taking the beer from her hand. I arch an eyebrow as she slides down next to me, legs in a basket. "How um...how are you finding school?" I ask, smiling lightly. She just arches an eyebrow at me before she wets her lips. "Do you really wanna talk about school, John?" she asks, smirk plastered on her perfect face. 

"Why wouldn't I want to talk about school?" I swallow, scratching the back of my neck. 

"Because if you shut up," she breathes, leaning in close to my ear. "I'll kiss you." 

"Oh," I manage to choke out. "Thank you?" I say, turning my head to look at her. She shakes her head lightly and laughs. Maria Reynolds' laugh is one of the nicest sounds I think I've ever heard. "I really appreciate that," I try, not really knowing where I'm going with this. "But I'm pretty sure you're drunk, and I was actually just leaving, so...I better just..." I can practically hear Laf and Herc asking me why the fuck I turned down. Maria. Reynolds.

"You're stupid," she whispers, giving a huff of amusement as she places her hand on my shoulder. Shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Should I just stand up? Or is that really rude? Should I just keep rambling? But I can't kiss a girl that doesn't even know my name right? Now it, I don't wanna kiss a girl. Cause I don't like girls. Oh fuck, how do I... _wait_ , did she just call me _stupid_? What the-

I actually don't have time to be offended because suddenly Maria Reynolds' lips are on mine. She tastes like Cherry Cola. And she's a girl. And I'm kinda freaking out. I realise it's probably pretty fucking weird that I'm not kissing her back, so I start to push back. She opens her mouth up so I follow suit. And now I'm hardcore making out with Maria Reynolds on Laf's kitchen floor, slightly high and slightly drunk. I don't think it's a bad kiss, but I'm not really sure. It just kinda feels wrong. 

But I push my fingers up into Maria's massive dark curls anyway as my mouth fills with the taste of cherry and vanilla. I don't really register how long we kiss for, but my mouth starts to go numb after a while and I've got pins and needles in my legs. I slowly pull away, and Maria's lips fall from mine and I give a small breath of relief. I'm about to try and come up with an acceptable excuse when suddenly her lips are on my neck. I kinda just freeze until she pulls away and grins up at me. I smile back, and try not to look like an idiot. "That was a...um...great kiss. Thank you very much," I try before Maria arches an eyebrow at me.

"You're pretty cute, John." I'm pretty sure my mouth falls open a bit. So she does know my name. And she thinks I'm... _cute_?

"Uh...thanks. You're uh...pretty cute too, Maria," I smile but I really don't feel like smiling. "Well, I have to uh...go and find my friends but I'm sure I'll uh...see you around, I guess," I say. I go to stand up but Maria grabs my wrist. "Wait," she smirks as she pulls out a sharpie from her purse beside her. I freeze as she starts drawing on my hand.

"What are yo-" I start, but she shushes me. When she finishes, she drops my wrist and stands up. I never realised how short she was. Or maybe I'm just tall. I look down at my hand and see a string of numbers. And her Instagram. Oh shit.

"Dm me later, John Laurens. Or text. I'm not picky." She blows me a kiss before she walks away, swaying her hips. Oh, well. That was uncomfortable. I stand awkwardly for a moment, looking down at the neat handwriting on my hand. I lick my thumb and try to wipe it off but it doesn't even smudge. I swear under my breath as I start to weave through the crowd rubbing at my hand. I make my way into the living room and prop up on my toes as I scan the crowd for Laf or Herc. But I don't find them and instead of seeing my friends, my eyes fall on the guy. 

Oh fuck. _The guy_.

The guy is here.

The guy from Target. Brown eyes. Dark hair. Handsome face.

And he's staring at me. And he's right in front of me. And he's walking towards me. Oh fucking hell.

"Hey," he smiles, tilting his head as he looks up at me. 

"Hi," I reply, hoping my voice isn't wavering cause I can't really hear it over the pounding of my heart. 

"What's on your hand?" he asks, his eyes falling to Maria Reynolds' number. I stutter, and shake my head before he continues. "Maria Reynolds' number," he grins, his dark eyes flashing. "Nice."

Oh.

 


End file.
